


Frozen Petals

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: And finding out there's similarities between them, And of some of the gen 1 Genealogy cast, Gen, Just two royals of snow kingdoms talking about responsibilities, Mentions of the Askr royals, Was written for TogetherWeRide Vol 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: While the Order of Heroes settles down for the evening during their travels in the Kingdom of Nifl, everyone starts sharing their stories around the campfire.However, a bard from Jugdral decided to stay off to the side by himself and Gunnthrá is curious as to why the normally social man is suddenly quiet.





	Frozen Petals

The sun was already starting to set over the land of Nifl, the oranges, purples and pinks of the sky created a scene much like that of an oil painting spreading out across the vast open sky, with only a few spots of white clouds being the disturbers of this picture perfect image. Those of the Order of Heroes had decided to stop for the day, as continuing their on foot journey across this snow scape at night would bring far more potential for harm than anything possible gain from the continued travel. The place they had decided to stop was within view of a beautiful field of flowers, their petals a light ice blue that could rival the sky’s natural hue while they appeared to be kissed by the lips of a frost maiden. It was a breathtaking sight to most, the bard thought. Perhaps even romantic to those who didn’t witness a snow utopia all year round. So maybe he was just too used to the sight to be awestruck by it anymore.

He could hear the odd word every once and awhile from the Order, as they were a very loud bunch. Yet, that wasn’t a bad thing in the slightest, on the contrary, it was quite pleasant to see how these people could keep their spirits up in such a situation of being in a foreign land chasing a foreign enemy. While the other Heroes, even those from his world such as Lord Sigurd, his beloved wife Deirdre and a few others such as Ayra and Arden were happily engaging with the likes of Anna, and the two royals of Askr, Alfonse and Sharena, he had decided to sit away from them, preferring to sit among the flowers that seemed blessed by the gentle embrace of a maiden of ice and snow. It remind him of Silesse in a way, though they obviously weren’t the same place. Perhaps he should try and bring some of these frost tipped flowers back home to give to Erinys to apologize for suddenly disappearing when he was whisked away and summoned here. Boy, that was going to be a fun conversation to have. Though he couldn’t blame her for the anger she would undoubtedly show him, for honesty he deserved it and he wouldn’t believe a tale like the one of the war between Askr and Embla along with the other Kingdom of Múspell himself unless he was there to witness it.

Soft, gentle cool winds blew their way across the open fields of snow that made up Nifl. While it was different in so many ways, even down to how the wind tossed his hair and chilled his face, it felt nostalgic in its own way. The sight of the soft white blanket of snow on the ground and the way it covered the trees with a thin layer which look more like a glaze along with how his breath was visible in the chilly air made it feel like home. If he closed his eyes, he could almost fool himself into thinking this was Silesse. How strange the mind was that it could play such trickery on a person despite them being surrounded by evidence to the contrary just because their eyes were no longer physically open.

Yet, as he sat upon a rock amongst the small garden of flowers, which was by all means a peaceful and gorgeous sight, something felt wrong. He felt almost detached from the world around him, he felt a faint happiness that could only be born of a childhood nostalgia, yet, he sometimes forgot that he was still breathing in the air of the kingdom of ice. The reason for the detachment was lost to even him himself, it just didn’t seem like he should be here, alive at this very moment. While the desire to understand where this feeling came from was something he couldn’t shake, Lewyn figured he shouldn’t allow his mind to become plagued with that worry in the current moment. So instead of letting his mind dwell on it, he instead began to absentmindedly play his fife, playing melodies he has learned over his years of being a bard throughout the continent of Jugdral. The notes of the melodies were carried gently in the wind.

He found himself so lost within playing the melodies and thinking of the lyrics that songwriters would make to accompany the music itself that he was completely unaware of a women approaching him until she cleared her throat. Upon hearing the sudden noise, he stopped playing immediately and looked towards the women.

“What was that song you were playing?” Her voice was soft, with a accent that he couldn’t place as anything he ever heard before. It was very beautiful to say the least, perhaps because it was so foreign to his ears. He knew her from word of mouth from others, yet he had never talked to her before, due to her being important to the Order of Heroes, Princess Gunnthrá of Nifl. Supposedly a kind hearted soul who acted quite motherly towards others, and from just her tone of voice and the way she carried herself, he could definitely see that.

“Oh that? It’s just an old tune I’ve heard many times throughout my travels”

“You’re a traveler?” She seemed genuinely intrigued, taking a seat on another snow covered rock just beside Lewyn. “Tell me, what’s it like?”

“Liberating honestly”

“I could only imagine what it must be like, being free of responsibilities and being able to live a life that’s only your own,” the look upon her face turned concerned, a expression that didn’t suit her pretty face. “But Lewyn, forgive me if i offend you, but aren’t you generally far more sociable with the others? What’s the need for this sudden distance?” Before he could answer, she continued. “Is something bothering you?”

“Hmm? No, I’m fine. Sorry if I worried you Princess Gunnthrá”

“Are you sure?” 

He laughed, a light sound like the wind. “Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, Lord Sigurd and Lady Deirdre are too invested in each other to really think much about anyone else, and Arden and Ayra are pretty much the same way,” he paused, his expression nonplussed. “Surprisingly”

Gunnthrá tilted her head in confusion, which got a snicker from Lewyn. “Were those two not so close in your world?”

“Them? Oh, goodness no. No lady would ever want to look at Arden's mug back home”

“That's a bit harsh, don't you think?” She was pouting at his comment

“Maybe so, sorry about that,” he wore his best smile. “Hey come on, pouting doesn't suit a pretty face like yours”

“You flatter me”

“Ain’t flattery if it’s true, dear”

“Aren’t you a charmer?” She laughed, at least she was amused by this instead of insulted or defensive. After that short exchange, they sat peacefully in silence for a moment. Letting the chilled air and light snowflakes hit their faces and listen to the conversations the other heroes were having. Not that it was anything particularly interesting, he could pick up Sigurd’s voice talking about about how they he had first met Sigurd's group. Though the talk of those village folk that Lord Sigurd said that _he_ saved made Lewyn frown.

“Geez, it was me and Sylvia who took care of that. You were too busy dealing with protecting Nordion and Lady Lachesis to notice the village folk,” he muttered under his breath, his comment not directed towards anyone in particular.

“Oh? See if you were over there, you could have corrected him” she had a little smile on her face. As if to say _“see, I was right”_. It did amuse him though, perhaps he could have corrected Lord Sigurd but really, what’s the point of that? All the other heroes that he didn’t know the names of loved the tale, they were completely absorbed into the narrative Sigurd was speaking. The setting sun highlighted his features as he told his story of saving Nordion and the villagers, making him look grander than life. He could make any tale sound as awe-inspiring as legend, even if it was something as simple as protecting a village. Hell, he bet Sigurd could make the story of rescuing a cat from a tree sound like an epic.

“Ahh, it’s fine,” he waved his hand in dismissal. “Let Lord Sigurd have his fun”

“They certainly are having a good time over there aren’t they?” She motioned her head towards the main group. “Perhaps we should go join them?” He expected that question eventually, his gaze turned upward the sky and sighed before answering her.

“Hmm, soon maybe. I must admit, this place makes me feel nostalgic”

“Oh really? Gunnthrá was intrigued, judging by the tone of her voice. “Nifl reminds you of Jugdral? From what I’ve heard from Lord Sigurd and some of the other Heroes from the World of the Holy War, I didn’t think snow was a normal thing for your world”

“Haha~ I suppose if _they_ were telling you about Jugdral, snow would never come up” he did find it cute in a way how Princess Gunnthrá seemed curious about the worlds of all the different heroes. “I come from a kingdom named Silesse. A place kinda like this, snow all year around and such. It’s a beautiful place that I’m glad to call home..”

“Seems like you’re quite fond of your home”

“Of course I am, what kind of prince would I be if I didn’t have pride in my homeland?”

A little gasp left her, her hand covering her mouth. Though if she was really shocked or was just playing along with some little game, he didn’t know and frankly he didn’t mind either way. Her reaction made him laugh. “You’re a prince?”

“Yeah, I’m sure I don’t act enough like one if that was your reaction”

“Oh, no no. I didn’t mean it with any offence-“

“Relax, I know you didn’t mean harm by it. Besides, ain’t like I go around parading the fact”

“I’m glad I didn't offend you”

“You’re fine. But yeah, I’m the sole child of the Silesse royal family. So there's that fun fact about me”

“I see, so... Do you understand?” Her expression was serious, which concerned Lewynto a degree.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Understand what?”

“The responsibilities you have being the eldest royal child, well the only child in your case”

“Ahh,” he nodded his head in agreement. “Yes I do completely. And how everyone is so trusting of the fact you’ll be ready for the throne, for caring for the lives of the common folk. All without teaching you want the people need in a ruler or anything, that kinda stuff?”

“Yes, exactly that.” She offered a small smile, which he returned. “The common folk, they mean everything to me. They're what makes a nation truly great, but if I can't help them due to my lack of understanding of what they truly need. Then I can't be the ruler they need me to be”

“Hmm yeah, I feel the same way. I have everyone's expectations on me, and I don't want to fail them. Yet, I will if I didn't learn about the people, at their level”

“Oh? What do you mean by-?” She stopped herself from finishing her question, a lightbulb seemed to turn on her mind. “You mentioned being a bard earlier, does that mean you left your home?”

“Yes it does, two years ago in fact. I just couldn't deal with the idea of me truly knowing nothing about the people I’m supposed to rule over one-day. So I left, and I traveled around. Not just around Silesse but all of Jugdral. I wanted to see how other kingdoms were as well, for the sake of future relationships and such with them…” He paused. “You know? Though I guess you may not get leaving home in order to do it"

“Oh no, I completely understand!” Well, that was certainly surprising. “I must admit, I wanted to do the same thing myself, more than once. But my siblings needed me, so I never did end up taking a temporary leave of Nifl’s castle”

“I wouldn't of thought you the type to run away from home”

“Well, I didn't think of you as the type to be royalty,” she giggled.

“Okay,” he laughed as well. “Fair enough,” he had admittedly walked right into that one.

“You know… as much as this war hurts my heart to see unfolding before us. I do welcome the chance to finally see the people and learn of their struggles. But… I didn't want that chance to come from something like this. From the death of so many innocent people by Muspell’s hands. I didn't-” Her hands gripped tightly on her dress, and her eyes were narrowed and their glare directed towards the ground. This was the first time Lewyn had seen any signs of her normally calm demeanor breaking. She had to be holding in a lot of feelings to herself, what with her role and all. He understood her need to keep things bottled up, not letting anyone know what bothered you.

“Hey,” he reached out a hand and rested it on Gunnthrá's shoulder in a attempt to bring her attention away from her own thoughts. “Gunnthrá, we will stop Muspell from their continued reign. They won't be able to do what they please with the common folk forever and you and your siblings won't have to suffer anymore. You have Askr and their summoner on your side, I’m sure victory will come to Nifl and Askr eventually,” oh, he wasn't sure at all. But in this moment, he knew to be realistic to the degree he normally was would only make her feel worse, so he bit his tongue and offered words of encouragement he was sure anyone could give.

It seemed to work though, her grip on her clothing lessened and she looked back up at him, her gaze softened from just moments prior. Though he was sure that she wasn't all better just like that, he understood her desire to look as though she was okay. Even if she wasn't in the slightest in reality. Gods, he understood that _far_ too well, they were quite similar in that way. So he decided to not press her about and allowed her to think he bought the act of her being okay.

“Thank you, Lewyn. I apologize for that, I… let my emotions get the best of me”

“Princess, there ain't no reason to be sorry. You’re human, so of course your emotions are going to run wild sometimes. It’s natural, no?”

“I suppose so, but still. I do thank you”

“It’s alright. I highly doubt you can talk like that to your sister right? You’re supposed to be the wise and mature figure in the family, you can't have problems when your sister is upset. Am I right?”

A light hearted laugh left her. “Yes.. You're right… Lewyn?”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Since I already showed that side to you, could I perhaps, talk with you more often? I promise it won't always be something as serious as this war”

“Sure, it ain't a problem. I would be happy to talk with you again and often, Princess Gunnthrá,” he then stood up and brushed off the light amount of snow that had gotten on his clothes. After that, he held out his hand to her, a gentle smile on his face. ”How about we go back to the others for now? And perhaps distract ourselves from our thoughts?”

She nodded and took his hand without hesitation, standing up herself.

“Of course we shall, after all. That's why I came over here originally,” he just hummed in acknowledgment of her statement and let her start walking back towards the Order of Heroes before he followed closely behind. He took one last gaze at the sky, the sun was nearly gone now, barely peeking out from the horizon, as if it to signal the end of their worries for the night. And with the rising sun in the morning, those worries would return without mercy. But for now?

It was nice just being with someone who could understand you for who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> We were finally given the go ahead to post our works for the fourth volume of Together We Ride! And as my first zine experience, it was absolutely incredible and I'm so happy I got to be a part of it!


End file.
